Letting it be
by inlovewiththe80z
Summary: Dallas is in the cooler, when he meets someone who might just change his prospective on everything. "It must be a cruel world when a young girl gets sent to jail, for protecting her best friend." ONE-SHOT rated K  for a few swearing


Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I only own Kylie and Emily.

Dallas POV:

The plain old gray walls, they were what was holding me inside. That and the bars. They wouldn't budge. So here, I sat, 'till next week.

There's not much you can do in jail, just sit there and think about what you did, and how it was 'wrong'. Most of the time I'll just sleep, or do push-up. The only time I actually thought about anything, was when they let me go outside. It's usually around sunset. The sunset is what kills me the most. It reminds me of my little kid-brother, scared for his life, jumping at his own shadow. I'll stand there and watch it for a while. Then I'll shut out everything.

…

The sound of the cell in front of me opening woke me from my sleep. That and the small cries of sorrow coming from its captive. They didn't sound like it was male. It sounded as if it was a ten year old girl. Who would bring a ten year old to jail…

I slowly got up and walked over to the bars. Grabbing a hold of them, I looked over at the cell. Inside was a girl who looked about sixteen, sitting down on her bed. Her head was in her hands. Her back slowly rising up and down, shakily as she took in sad, broken breaths. Her caramel brown hair flopped down, almost touching the floor (she was hunched over, making it seem longer). She was crying, about what, I had no clue. The longer I stood there watching her I could hear her mumble some things, but it was barely audible. The only thing I could make out was " Kylie.. I-i.. I'm sorry… I did everything I could… i-i.. kylie…"

She sat there, just crying. You could tell, she didn't belong here. Hell, I didn't belong here. No one did. I couldn't help but stand there and watch here. Somehow she reminded me of my kid-brother. Johnny. 

"Hey girl.." My rough voice called to her.

She slowly looked up at me. She had these bright blue eyes that were like Soda's, happy and laughing, but when she looked at me and our eyes locked, You could tell she was scared, And sad.

"H-huh?" Her small voice, choked out.

I was tongue tied, and I didn't know what to say. Those eyes.. I couldn't help but feel like I needed to get her out of that cell.

"Be quiet."

I turned around and walked back over to my bed. Laying down I heard her, slowly stop, and lay back too. I just wanted to go to sleep and get this day over with.

After a couple of minutes, I heard a muffle kind of cough, then the girl started to sing. She had this kind of sweet, sing-song-y voice. It wasn't like the girls on the radio, if anything it was better. It wasn't all high and girly, it was kind of deeper, and it was like the classic rock singers voices. Deep and rough, but smooth and sweet.

I could tell that singing, helped her calm down. And honestly, it wasn't bothering me none. I just rolled over onto my side, and let her sing me into oblivion.

"…_..She is standing right in front of me, speaking words of wisdom, Let it be, Let it be, Let it be, Let it be, oh Let it be, Whisper words of wisdom, Let it be…."_

…

She sat over at the far table, in the very back. Avoiding everyone. She wasn't eating, just sitting there staring out the window, like Pony does. I grabbed my tray and walked over to the table, and sat in front of her.

She looked up at me, with those lovely blue eyes, and I could tell she recognized me from last night. I half smiled at her, and she smiled back.

After sitting in silence, and eating lunch, she finally, said " You're not going to hurt me are you?"

"No." My gruff voice replied.

"You didn't seem like someone who would." She said, smiling up at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her. She was so cute and little. Her whole aura just screamed HUG ME. It was cute.

We were sitting there eating, looking at each other every once in a while, then after about five minutes in awkward silence, she just started laughing. She was laughing so hard, it was funny. Soon I just started laughing also. We finished lunch laughing.

That was the first I've ever laughed that hard in a long, long time.

….

For the next few days, Emily and I would walk around together. I would protect her, because more than once some asshole would try and touch her. And I would punch there face in.

Emily was like Soda, Pony, Two-bit, and Johnny mixed together. She looked at everything so optimistically. She was always smiling, even though we were in jail. The only time I ever say her cry or even be sad, was the first night she was here…

We were sitting at our lunch table talking, I was telling her about the gang, And she would ask me questions like "Why's Johnny so scared?" "Who's Soda again?" "Pony boy seems cute."

After I was done taking to her about the gang, It kind of got quiet, and we just sat there looking at each other. Then curiosity struck up in me and I asked her "How'd you get sent her, Emily?"

Her face kind of dropped and she looked down at her plate. After a couple of seconds, she whispered "can we not talk about it."

"Yeah, Okay…. Umm, Who's Kylie?"

Her hair was covering her face. She wouldn't look up at me. She shook her head, and started crying. I reached over and put my arm on her shoulders. She slowly looked up at me and Quietly said,

"Kylie is my Best friend, Last Friday She was with her dad, and Her step dad called and they got in a fight, And Her step-dad isn't a good guy and her beats them so she got really scared and then she ran away to my house. and I cut her hair so no one would recognize her. And then we ignored all the calls I got on my phone, and we ran to the park by my house and the police called my phone and told us not to leave where we were. And then we walked over to them, and they let her explain but they told that she had to go home, but the entire time she kept crying and saying I don't want to go home.." she stopped for a second to breathe, and to wipe away some of her tears. "Then we walked back to my house and got her stuff, and the entire time she kept saying 'Emily, don't let them take me home.' And I promised her I wouldn't let them take her."

She looked off out the window, her face stained red from the tears. She took a few deep breaths and then she looked back at me.

"As we were walking back out to the police, we were arm in arm, and the officer guy told us to say good-bye, and so we hugged and I told her I was sorry, then as she was walking away I walked up to officer and told he couldn't take her, she need to stay with me, and the Officer told me if I didn't clam down I would go to jail for housing a runaway, but I didn't want her to leave, so he yelled at me and then he cuffed me and brought me here." She started crying again. Then she looked up at me, into my eyes.

"I promised her that they wouldn't take her, but they did.."

I wrapped my arm around her and she cried into her chest.

….

That night Emily was bailed out by Her Father. They her say good bye to me, and her Father thanked me for protecting her... He seemed like a cool guy.

Before she left, she whispered into my ear "Let it be, Dallas."

She left and I was left alone, staring at the gray walls again. I laid back onto my bed and began to think. Emily came to jail because she tried to protect her friend.. This would go on her record. Julliard would never accept her now. And she knew that, but she did it anyways. She didn't deserve to be here, The fuzz just brought her here anyways.

I rolled over onto my side, and looked over into Emily's empty cell. This world must be really cruel, when a girl goes to jail for protecting her friend.

I closed my eyes and sang myself to sleep.

"…_..And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree, there will be an answer, let it be, For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see, there will be an answer, LET IT BE….."_

_**a/n: R&R please. This actually happened, My best friend ran away to my house, ad everything happened exactly how I wrote it, except I didn't go to jail.**_


End file.
